


room 314

by starruly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starruly/pseuds/starruly
Summary: On the quiet winter morning, sleep pooled under their eyelids.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika
Kudos: 14





	room 314

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love chikariko so much. that’s all i have to say hope u enjoy reading this

It was a Saturday and Riko was suddenly awake. Her legs were hanging off the edge of Chika’s twin mattress, outside of the warm comforter. Riko shivered and pulled her feet upwards to herself, trying to shake off the freeze. Despite her feet being almost frozen, the rest of her body was not.

Chika’s body heat under the thick blanket was comforting for Riko. Riko closed her eyes for a moment and then looked at Chika’s sleeping face. The rising sun swept over Chika’s face and made her long line of drool glisten. Riko covered her mouth as she tried to not laugh. How did she manage to fall in love with such a weirdo?

Riko continued to lay there, soaking in Chika’s warmth. She thought about the things they could do later in the day: go ice skating, to the movies? Riko wasn’t ever picky on where they went for their dates.

Riko started to roll over in attempt to grab her phone off of the nightstand but a pair of warm arms suddenly snaked around her. Riko hugged Chika back, albeit confused. “You okay, Chika?” Chika nuzzled into Riko’s neck and nodded. “Stay here.” Riko blushed and settled down once more. She stroked Chika’s hair softly.

Riko glanced out the window and could almost see the sun itself if she weren’t laying down. Her eyes flitted to the tree that stood outside Chika’s bedroom and noticed a slight breeze moving through it’s (almost gone) leaves. She sighed happily.

Riko did not need to see a sunrise when her own sun was curled up to her, Chika’s breath puffing softly into Riko’s pale shoulder. She could always experience another sunrise.


End file.
